cartoon_network_city_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonesy Garcia
Jonesy Garcia (Costa Rica Garcia in the French dub) is a fictional character in the animated Canadian sitcom 6teen. He is voiced by Terry McGurrin. Biography Jonesy's first appearance in the show portrays him as a lazy, irresponsible slacker with a penchant for women–a portrayal that stays true throughout the show. He is introduced as one of the original five characters of the group. In "Take This Job and Squeeze It," he establishes his personality quickly: he hits on his interviewer in his first interview at the Gigantoplex, brags that his biggest accomplishment was getting to second base with a girl named Jill Anderson, and is shown to be fairly dishonest, as he convinces Judeand Wyatt to lie in their second job interviews (a tactic that works to get them both jobs at Stick It and Spin This). He also gets himself a job at the Soda Hop, but is fired ten minutes after he starts working there when he hits on the boss' daughter. This firing sets the tone for one of his characteristics, which is that in most episodes he gets a job and ends up fired within the same episode. Over the course of the series, he has held seventy-six jobsand personally employed himself fourteen times. His jobs are often lost through his laziness, dishonesty, or ignorance of rules. For example, he lost his job selling fragrances for being lazy, lost his job at Things That Beep for stealing a plastic pen, and lost his job at the Penalty Box for helping Jude babysit some kids. In addition to being unable to hold down a job, Jonesy is also frequently depicted as not very good with women. Despite being able to frequently get women to accept his invitations to date, he is often single, in large part because of his overly-macho personality. In "Spring Fling," he inadvertently admits that he chases girls to fill a void in his life, and the person who asked him the question (Wyatt's date Brianna) theorizes that his machismo is an attempt to cover up the fact that he's actually uncomfortable around women. Despite this, though, Jonesy ends up having the longest-lasting relationshipof all the main characters with Nikki–who had known him since grade school and was aware of many of his quirks. Despite often appearing shallow, Jonesy cares deeply for his friends. For example, in "The (Almost) Graduate," Jonesy quits his job at Albatross & Finch in the most flamboyant manner possible due to the employees there picking on Caitlin, and in "The One with the Text Message" and "Fish and Make Up" he does his best to get Wyatt a date to try and help his friend get over Serena. Jonesy is also an inveterate prankster. In "Boo, Dude," he appears to be the ringleader of the boys' pranks on Ron the Rent-a-Cop, and in "The New Guy" he organizes a prank so over-the-top that it gets Ron to quit. Also, in "Prank'd," he and his siblings engage in a prank war with Jen, and Wyatt reveals that Jonesy used to prank him repeatedly until Wyatt finally got Jonesy back with a prank. Jonesy's original family consists of himself, his two brothers, and his father. Midway through the series, though, Jonesy's dad marries Emma Masterson, and Jen and Courtney become Jonesy's step-sisters. He also has a baby sister named Emma Masterson Jr, who was born in "Labour Day - Part 2." Trivia *Unlike the other members of the gang, he over-emphasizes his T's. *In "Clonesy," it was revealed by Caitlin that Jonesy is a Taurus, which means his birthday is between April 20 and May 20. *He has been shown to be very talented at faking sensitivity when trying to pick-up girls. He often falters once he believes they are out of earshot. However, they almost never are, and so the girl typically slaps him or throws some kind of drink or food at him in retribution. *Jonesy was once stalked by Lydia. *Jonesy has only quit three of his many jobs. *Jonesy is the tallest member of the group. *Jonesy is not very aware of others' feelings, which allows him to bluntly state the truth and even inspired him to set up a business doing so in "Dirty Work." *He has hemophobia (fear of blood), which he developed after a traumatic nosebleed experience. *Whenever Jonesy gets fired from a job or dumped by a girl, he buys a drink called a "lemon swirly" from Caitlin at the Big Squeeze (which she recognizes as a sign he's depressed). *Jonesy and Jude have occasionally been engaged in homoerotic situations. In "Unhappy Anniversary," Jonesy sits in Jude's lap and lets Jude guide his hands to make pottery (parodying a similar scene from the film Ghost), and in "The Khaki Girl" Jude kisses Jonesy on the lips when Jonesy is informing him of how to tell when a girl is interested in kissing. **Jonesy and Wyatt have also found themselves mistaken for gay by others. In "Mr. Nice Guy" Britney and Gina claim that they thought the duo was a couple (although they may have been lying) and in "Date and Switch" a group of girls mistook them for a gay couple when Jonesy broke up with Wyatt for Marlowe at Cafe Coeur Brisé. (Admittedly, in the latter situation, some of the comments that Wyatt and Jonesy made did not help matters.) *Jonesy is half-Hispanic (from his dad's side) and half-Filipino (from his mom's side). *Jonesy is the only central male character that does not have a tattoo somewhere. *Jonesy is the only character that has never kept a job for more than one episode. Despite this, there have been episodes (such as "The Big Sickie") where he hasn't been fired by the episode's close. *Jonesy's real mother was once mentioned. She apparently owns a beauty salon. *Jonesy's blood type is AB, but it is not stated if it is positive or negative. Because of this, Jonesy can receive blood from any other blood group. *Jonesy's favorite condiment is mustard. *Jonesy's favorite movie is suggested to be Top M16s many times (although Jade claims it to be Rebel Alien Assault in "Great Expectations"). *Jonsey has been hinted to possibly be an atheist. In "J is for Genius", when Wyatt caught Jonsey buying a counterfeit IQ test, Jonsey tried to say it was for the good of his and Nikki's relationship. Wyatt commented on this, saying, "This goes against everything I believe in." Jonsey then stated that he did not believe in anything. Though it may have been a joke, or was only applying to moral beliefs, it was not clarified. **Another time religion was brought up was when Jonsey was trying to find a job and Jen offered to hook him up with one at the Penalty Box. He asked her if there was any lifting involved, and Jen said that there was some, to which Jonsey said he couldn't do heavy lifting, since it was against his religion. Wyatt then said that "Jonsey worships at the temple of eternal slack." Category:Canon Characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:6Teen characters Category:Sons Category:Brothers Category:Mortals Category:Humans Category:Students